


Won't You Touch Me, Touch Me?

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Gabriel shows up to groom Castiel's wings and it leads to something a bit more.





	Won't You Touch Me, Touch Me?

"Your wings look horrible, bro." Gabriel says as he appears in the motel room Sam and Dean have gotten for the night.

Castiel looks at him, or rather, his reflection in the mirror as he stands in front of the full length one on the closet door, shirt off and wings outstretched. It's true, his feathers are ruffled and twisted, bent at odd angles and it's very irritating and that's why he has been trying to groom them himself before Gabriel showed up, but there's only so much one can do to one's own wings.

"I realise this, Gabriel. Why are you here?" Castiel asks, eying Gabriel in the mirror.

"What? I can't come visit my favorite little brother? That hurts, Cas." Gabriel presses a hand against his chest in mock hurt.

Castiel sighs and goes back to straightening the stiff flight feathers on his right wing, ignoring the other Angel.

"Let me help." Gabriel gently pushes Castiel's hand away and takes over the job of grooming Castiel's wings. His fingers are nimble and sure, but he takes his time, working slowly, drawing it out. Castiel closes his eyes, relishing in the feel of someone else's hands on his wings. It's been so long since anyone else has touched his wings. In Heaven, there was always another Angel willing to groom your wings for you, but there are few of their kind on Earth and Castiel doesn't really like the ones that are, Gabriel (maybe) being the exception.

Gabriel finishes up with his right wing and moves on to the left. His fingers are gentle and soothing and he knows just how to touch Castiel's wings to get the feathers back to rights. Castiel shivers and presses his wing harder against Gabriel's hand, wanting to get closer. He reaches out with his own hand and strokes one of Gabriel's wings, hidden just out of sight on the human physical plane of existence. The feathers are soft and downy, but it feels like Gabriel's wings are even worse off than his own. 

Gabriel's fingers pause and he whimpers quietly, eyes sliding shut at the touch. "It's been so long since anyone's touched them." He murmurs, honey-hazel eyes blinking open slowly.

Castiel strokes the wings more firmly as they appear, stretching to their full length and width as Castiel's are. They brush against the ceiling and fill the room. Castiel smiles and walks around Gabriel when the Archangel is through with his wings and begins to return the favor. Gabriel shiver, sighs and shudders under his touch. As soon as he is finished with Gabriel's wings, Gabriel turns around and kisses him hard on the mouth.

Castiel freezes for a moment before opening his mouth to Gabriel's tongue as it demands entrance. He moans and closes his eyes as strong fingers grip his hips and his brother's wings brush his, sending bolts of pleasure through both of them. Gabriel presses him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls back, pulling Gabriel down on top of him. Both Angels moan as their arousals grind into each other. Gabriel pulls away from Castiel's mouth and moves down to his neck, licking and sucking, leaving his mark. Castiel's hands clench in the bedsheets, arching into Gabriel, rubbing against him.

Gabriel moans and pants against Castiel's neck. He pulls back long enough to snap his fingers, getting rid of their clothing. He claims Castiel's mouth again as he slides a slick finger into Castiel, groaning at the tight heat the engulfs him. He adds another finger, thrusting and scissoring them. Castiel is arching and moaning, pressing down against Gabriel. He breaks the kiss, hissing through his teeth as Gabriel finds his sweet spot, stroking over it again and again as he works in a third finger.

"More now." Castiel demands, blue eyes hazy and dark with lust as he stares at Gabriel. 

Gabriel swallows thickly and nods, withdrawing his fingers, making Castiel whimper at the loss. He slicks up his cock and positions himself at Castiel's entrance, urging the Angel to wrap his legs around his waist. He enters Castiel with one smooth thrust, making them both cry out in pleasure.

The pace is erratic, neither of them bothering to hold back. Castiel tightens his legs around Gabriel's hips, matching the Archangel thrust for thrust. Gabriel reaches down and starts to jerk Castiel off in time to their thrusts. 

Gabriel nearly loses it when Castiel's Grace, tattered and fraying as it is, comes to wrap around his own. He inhales sharply and thrusts once, twice more into Castiel before his orgasm overcomes him as Castiel buries a hand in one of his wings and curls his Grace more tightly around Gabriel's.

He collapses on Castiel's chest and tries to catch his breath. After the intial haze fades somewhat, he slides down Castiel's body to his throbbing erection and sucks him into his mouth without warning. Castiel cries out loudly, hands tangling in Gabriel's hair, thrusting his hips up into his brother's talented mouth. A few flicks of his tounge and a gentle scrape of teeth later, Castiel is coming hard and fast down Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel swallows it all, except one little white droplet that drips down his chin. Castiel watches Gabriel's tongue catch it deftly and oh, that is the hottest thing he's ever seen. He tightens his grip in Gabriel's hair and tugs on it, pulling his brother back up for another kiss. 

It's made all the hotter by the fact that he can taste himself in Gabriel's mouth and he moans, deepening the kiss further. 

"Guess we'll have to make this a regular thing, huh bro?" Gabriel smirks at him as they pull apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"Yes, we will." Castiel agrees, pulling Gabriel down for another kiss.


End file.
